The Special Day
by Angellevan
Summary: Kagome is your normal teenage girl who is residing in Japan. On her 16th birthday, an eerie looking Black Widow spider demon crawls from an ancient well on her family’s property. This spider takes her back through the well to the world of feuding Japan...


"The Special Day"

Chapter 1

Synopsis : Kagome is your normal teenage girl who is residing in Japan. On her 16th birthday, an eerie looking Black Widow spider demon crawls from an ancient well on her family's property. This spider takes her back through the well to the world of feuding Japan....this is her adventure....

Characters:

Kagome: An average 16 year old who discovers something new.

InuYasha : Half-human, half-demon; he desires the Shikon Jewel for his own purpose. He also possesses his dad's sword, Tetsusaiga, which enables him to defeat extremely powerful opponents.

Naraku: An ancient, wicked, and powerful shape-shifting demon. He hates InuYasha and has many henchmen in hand to do his evil work.

Shippo: A juvenile fox-demon who also has shape-shifting abilities. He is very loyal to Kagome.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm sounds at 6:30 a.m., the normal time every morning for Kagome to wake up. She crawls slowly out of her bed, and walks lazily to her closet. She had her school uniform already laid out from the night before. She closes the door to her closet, and walks to the calendar hanging on her wall; today is her 16th birthday! With excitement, she runs into the bathroom. "I have to look extra special today! The age of freedom has FINALLY come. I have waited 15 long years."

Kagome continues her morning ritual, concluding it by putting her clothing on. After putting her shoes on, she then heads downstairs to the kitchen. Her family greets her with excitement. "Kagome, you look nice today", says her mother, "I will have something waiting for you when you get home from school, okay?" Kagome nods; she bends over to grab her book-bag from off of the floor, and heads out the door.

As Kagome is walking to school, she sees Mikola, a childhood friend of hers since grade 3. She starts running to catch up with her. "Mikola…MIKOLA!" Kagome yells, "WAIT UP!". Mikola turns around to greet Kagome. "Happy Birthday K! I am so sorry I didn't come by this morning, kind of in a rush." "Thank you", Kagome replies, "are you ready for Mika and Turo's cultural arts presentation?" "I am always", says Mikola, "they don't ever let us down". They continue to walk three blocks from Mikola's house to school; they run into Mika and Turo while walking toward the front of the school building. "Happy Birthday Kagome", says Mika and Turo in unison, as they each gave her a hug. "Are you and Mikola ready for our presentation 1st period?" Mika asks, with a big grin on his face. Kagome and Mikola nod their heads.

The bell for 1st period rings. They all head to Cultural Arts. Kagome is the last person to walk into the classroom; her class bursts into a loud applause. She takes her seat as Mr. Maeyda is instructing the class to settle down. "As you all know, today is Kagome's birthday. Also, we are having presentations today. I want you all to give your classmates your undivided attention", says Mr. Maeyda. "Up today are Mika Kawan and Turo Kukwai. Boys, will you please begin".

Mika and Turo make their way to the front of the classroom. They begin their presentation on how Ramen noodles make the world a better place. "Ramen noodles are a great source of food in modern day Japan. Many people eat them", says Mika. "Ramen even helped me make this report sound great!" said Turo. Mr. Maeyda interrupts their presentation, "Boys, you and I both know that your topic has nothing to do with anything cultural. Maybe you should have chosen Culinary Arts for your 1st period class. Please sit down; you both have wasted a great amount of time." Mika and Turo take their seats; the bell rings for 2nd period.

The rest of the school day flies by extremely fast; the last bell rings. The school comes bursting out through the double doors. Kagome and Mikola head to Kagome's house. They stroll along the sidewalk, five blocks away from school. "I wonder what my mom got me for my birthday. I am so excited to find out!" ...They finally reach Kagome's house; no one is home. Kagome turns to the drive way; her mother's car isn't there. Mikola looks at the expression on Kagome's face, and feels sorry for her. "Ummm....K?" Kagome turns around, "I'm going to head home now, ok? Call me if you need anything". Mikola hugs Kagome, and begins to head home.

Kagome goes inside her house. She tosses her book-bag on the couch. She walks over to the telephone on the wall. She decides to check the voice mail. Her mom left a message saying there is a present sitting near the well in the backyard. Kagome hangs up the phone before the second message plays, and heads out the backdoor. Kagome walks over to the well, and looks for her present. She finds it, and sits on the edge of the well. As she is opening her present, an eerie looking Black Widow spider crawls onto her hand. She felt it going up her arm and begins to shake her arm frantically. She quickly stands up, her present falling to the ground. The spider that was once on her arm is on the ground now. The spider begins crawling toward her....Kagome backs up to get away from it....she loses her balance and falls into the well....

....Kagome is still falling, and the spider happens to be two-feet in front of her....the spider then turns into a Fox-Demon by the name of Shippo. He is rambling on about things while they happen to still be falling....They finally reach the other end of the well, and fall onto the grass. Shippo is still running at the mouth, even though they have arrived to the other side. Kagome looks at him funny....he pauses, "What are you staring at?" "What happened? Where am I?! Who are you!?!" she yells. "Didn't you even catch a word I was saying in the well? My name is Shippo, nice to meet you too. In case you didn't know, I am a shape-shifting demon. I turned into that spider to help lead you back through time....by the way, what took you so long?! We have been waiting for your arrival...." "Why have you been waiting for me?" Kagome asks, "why did I need to travel back through time?" "You are our only hope in search for the Shikon Jewel shards," said Shippo, "you will help us, right?" Kagome gathered strength to stand up. "Wait a second, you're telling me that I traveled through time just to help you look for stupid Jewel shards??" "The Jewel shards are NOT stupid. They are for InuYasha of course," said Shippo, "we have to look and fight for it so no other demon shall use it for evil purposes. InuYasha wants the Shikon Jewel to be rightfully his. He will do whatever it takes to find the remaining shards." Kagome is pacing around furiously. "Who is InuYasha?" she asks. "You will meet him later....calm down please."

Shippo goes over to calm her down. Kagome sits back on the ground. Minutes later, they hear something from a distance. A few yards away....a man wearing a large red kimono, with long white hair, comes running toward the both of them. There is a dark, shadowy mist following him. "There he is! There's InuYasha!" yells Shippo. Kagome stands back up, eyes wide open. "What is that following him?!" "It's Naraku, a powerful shape-shifting demon." Kagome begins to run the opposite direction. Shippo stops her from running, "help fight Kagome!" "Help fight!? Yeah right!?!" She continues yelling, but Shippo is ignoring her. Shippo hands her a bow and arrow, and instructs her to aim directly at Naraku. "I've never used a bow and arrow before!" Kagome begins to shake while beginning to aim, and gains a little concentration. She finally lets the bow go....it hits Naraku, and he vanishes into thin air....

InuYasha is panting heavily, and looks up at Kagome. "Shippo, who is this human? What is her purpose here, and with the odd clothing?" Kagome speaks for Shippo, "My name is Kagome. I came here from the future by coming in through that well over there, while the opposite side is in my backyard." "So you're the one that everyone has been looking for? Well....we don't need some human child. I don't need any help in finding anything. I have collected four shards on my own, and I will proceed to do so." InuYasha begins to walk off. "I don't need a child doing my job thank you. You aren't coming with us; it's too dangerous". Kagome ignores him and begins to follow him. "As of now, I don't care what you think, Shippo said I am needed, so I will help," said Kagome. Shippo begins to follow them both. "InuYasha, can we at least let Kagome stay with us, and then you can make a decision?" asked Shippo. "ALRIGHT ALREADY! The girl can stay....for a while, then I will decide....fine with you Shippo?" "YEAH! JUST GREAT!...."

They all walk into the horizon, waiting for whatever tomorrow has in store for them....

Chapter 2 coming soon!!

Tell me what you think....


End file.
